A lot of compounds are known as active ingredients of herbicides, as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,707 specification; Crop Protection Handbook 2008, Meister Publishing Company, ISBN:1-892829-20-7; The Pesticide Manual Fourteenth Edition (2006), British Crop Council, ISBN:1-901396-14-2; or Herbicide Handbook Eighth Edition (2002), Weed Science Society of America, ISBN:1-891276-33-6.